


Soulmates

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [543]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Death Fic, M/M, Season/Series 03, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 09:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8199455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: Prompt: Prompt 1. Sam's always seen color and didn't realize that that's what everyone was talking about till dean dies at the end of season 3 (mystery spot didn't count because Gabriel was manipulating things and never intended to leave dean dead) dean never told him because propriety, he'd been content just loving Sam as a brother so long as he could protect and be near him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> list of prompts referenced (jenna-louise-coleman.tumblr.com/post/101108410018/au-prompt-masterpost)  
> also I do not accept prompts here, no matter what. please send them to lovingsmutandfluff.tumblr.com via ask (if you have a tumblr) or anonymous submit (if you don't have a tumblr)

Whenever someone mentioned about ‘seeing’ color for the first time, he’d always shrugged it off. Sam’s been able to see color for as long as he could remember.

He never really knew that the only reason people saw color was because they were with their soulmate. But Sam had been content with the color and being around Dean, ignoring any feelings that he felt for Dean, because Dean was his older brother. And brothers shouldn’t feel that way.

He didn’t know that Dean felt the same way, that Dean saw color in his world ever since the day that he locked eyes on Sam. Sam didn’t know that Dean was OK with just being able to protect Sam, be around him.

Dean didn’t know how Sam felt for him. Sam didn’t know how Dean felt, and neither Winchester really questioned it.

_

Color didn’t leave Sam’s vision each and every time the Trickster had 'killed’ Dean, because even when he 'died’ on Wednesday, the Trickster had brought Dean back.

So Sam never thought much of it, but he always held Dean a little closer after it, kept a sharper watch over his big brother, still praying that he would find a way to make Dean survive.

_

When the day came for Dean to die, Sam was scared. Terrified. Lilith was winning. Lilith was going to kill Dean.

She let them in and Sam watched as they tore Dean to shreds, while he screamed for Lilith to stop.

Then the color started to fade in Sam’s vision, everything becoming shades of black, white, and gray.

Once Lilith left, and Sam was left with his brother’s body, he broke down, now understanding what people meant with color.

The color in Sam’s world was gone. Disappeared with his brother. Disappeared with his soulmate.

“Dean…” Sam sobbed over Dean’s body. “No…Dean….I didn’t know….I didn’t know…..”

Sam cried over his brother, realizing that Dean knew that they were soulmates, realizing that Dean didn’t know how Sam felt for him, and realizing that he had sacrificed anything they could have in case Sam didn’t feel like that. In case that Sam just wanted them to be close brothers.


End file.
